Normal to the Naked Eye
by miakasango
Summary: Created by an eccentric doctor, these beings seek to rid the world of his evil deeds created behind the scenes of history. Join them as their mysterious tale unravels.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my second story and I hope you all enjoy. I kind of made this for my personal pleasure. I will update as I see certain topics occur in my classes: World History, English, ect. You probably will learn a few things as the story progresses. So I warn you. See? I'm fair. **

* * *

We aren't normal. As a matter of fact, no human is normal. But that doesn't help our case because we aren't human any more. No. We have never been human. I don't know what we are anymore, but we are definitely not "normal" or human. We are… monsters living in their world. A world filled with the blessed and tainted with the damned.

That's what we are: damned. According to the man that created us, we are not among the living. Nor are we among the dead. We reside between the two. We are immortal creatures created by no "normal" human.

We were created by a doctor to be the ultimate life forms long, long ago. Back in those days, we sought to kill and taint the world with our immortal blood. Back in those days, sins were our friends and God was our enemy. Back in those days, we were naïve and young. But things have changed.

Now we live to cleanse the world of the "doctor's" sins and evil deeds. We seek to purify it through our new master's ideals by God. Now we are wise beyond our preferred years.

What are we? Well, you could call us monsters. You could call us the Devil's spawns. You could even call us nothing. But only you could, because you know us. But to the world, we are just your normal, everyday citizens who just happen to have been seen all throughout history. To them, we are "normal."

* * *

"NEEEEEEJJJIIIII!" A pretty young girl (about the age of 10) came zooming down the populated streets of Konoha City at an alarming rate. "Get out of the way! I can't stop my skates!" The girl yelled as she swerved through the throng of people who hurriedly moved aside.

At the bottom of the hill, outside of an abandoned warehouse, stood a handsome young gentleman and his beautiful girlfriend. Both were conversing amongst themselves while obliviously standing in the exact direction the small girl was coming to.

"Neji, do you want to go see that new movie? Sakura and Ino went and said it was really good!" The female was about a head and a half shorter than her boyfriend. Her chocolate brown hair was held in twin buns at the top of her head, matching her deliciously brown eyes. Her sun kissed skin, long legs, and well toned body added to her foreign beauty. She dawned a pair of denim shorts and black ankle boots. On her top she wore a red tube top (looks good on her) and black, leather jacket.

"Maybe. Ino and Sakura aren't the best people to get movie advice from." The gentleman said as he laced his arms around the woman's waste. Handsome, a word saved for the truly beautiful men, could be used to describe this marvel. His cocoa brown hair fell below is lower back in a low plat. His pale skin and well muscled body gave him the appearance of a true alien to these lands and their normally darker skinned inhabitants. His eyes, if not enough, were such a gray that one would think he was blind far before he was conceived. Yet his facial structure made him that much more attractive. Said man wore a pair of gray jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I suppose you are right. We don't want a repeat of the last time." The woman smiled up to the man who shuddered at the thought.

"That was a horrible movie, Tenten. Never again." Neji hissed as he was kissed by the woman.

"Of course not, my love. That would be just horrible." Tenten winked as she hugged her lover back, enjoying every moment. "God forbid us having to flee the country due to someone destroying the theater… again."

"Hey, was it my fault they didn't have my anymore popcorn." Neji smirked down to her.

Tenten pulled away laughing. "Oh no! You're right! Popcorn is a much better reason for killing hundreds. You had better be lucky the big guy decided to spare our lives." She winked.

"Of course. Not that it would've been easy for him to track us." Neji said as he glanced down at his watch. "They're late."

A flash of worry crossed Tenten's face. Horrible things happened when her friends were late. Either they were being held hostage by some of the doctor's men, or they were in a fight with some of the locals. Not a good thing for the latter, seeing as each of her friends were immortal beings with "super human" powers. "I hope they are alright." She worried aloud.

As if on cue, the small girl zoomed towards the duo. She then stopped by levitating herself above the ground. Her long, brown hair and matching gray eyes would catch any onlooker by surprise. Especially when they see her zooming by on those rollerblades and flying in the air. "Neji, Tenten! There you two are!"

Neji immediately pushed the girl to the ground, halting her floating act. "Where are the others, Hanabi?" Neji asked his younger cousin.

"They are waiting on you two!" Hanabi shouted up to the much taller man. "We were worried about you guys when you didn't show up at the warehouse." Hanabi explained.

"How do they expect us to know which warehouse when there are so many of the bloody things around here?" Neji growled out as he grabbed Tenten's hand and turned to Hanabi. "Lead the way!"

Hanabi jumped before setting to skate at a more "normal" pace. "No need to yell, grouch. Just trying to help you."

"And you did a fine job, Hanabi." Tenten smiled down to the younger girl. "Neji is just mad that he got the directions wrong… again."

"I didn't get them wrong. I never get them wrong." Neji said. "People just give them wrong." Both Tenten and Hanabi scoffed before laughing, causing Neji to growl yet again. To Neji, he was anything but wrong (not that anyone ever argued with the "quick to intimidate" man). Besides, Neji hardly ever was wrong. He was normally spot on. Except when arguing with Shikamaru, who in turn was always right.

* * *

When the trio finally made it to the other warehouse (that Neji swore looked exactly the same as the one they just came from) Hanabi was the first to enter the worn down building. "We're here!" She shouted to the group of waiting people. Each person in the room wore a mixture of worry, irritation, and relief.

"What took you two so long?" A voice asked from the greeting crowd, accompanied by a loud bark.

"We got lost." Tenten smiled and waved to their group of irritated friends. "Neji led us to the wrong warehouse."

"I wasn't wrong." Neji said once again. "Each of these damn things look exactly alike."

"To the blind." Hanabi mumbled under her breath. She then ran away from Neji's approaching figure and hid behind her sister's body, sticking her tongue out to the seething elder Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga! Lets go before the day is up. I want to get this done before Friday." Sasuke Uchiha, resident badass and supreme sex god, said to his alternate rival. Sasuke Uchiha is a very handsome man, known throughout the lands as the most sought after male in the world (or at least to most people who have seen him). He had raven colored hair that was styled in a chicken butt's fashion. He had on his normal black skin tight shirt. He wore his dark gray jeans with a chain running through the belt loops.

"Hold your horses, Uchiha! I'm coming." Neji shouted to the brooding male.

He then turned to Tenten's heart stopping gaze. "Come back to me in one piece, okay Neji? I don't want you missing a leg."

Neji grabbed her face in his hands and stared into her beautiful eyes. They then shared an intimate kiss before stopping to regain their breath. "Don't worry so much, Tenten. I will be back in two days."

Tenten nuzzled her head against her lover's warm hands. "Promise?"

"I promise." Neji kissed her again.

* * *

"Those two are really something." Hanabi said to her sister as she sat on a wooden crate, legs swinging.

"Yes. I envy their love and devotion for one another." Hinata smiled as she took off Hanabi's helmet and skates. She then took out a new case of bandages and placed them on the younger girl's small cuts. "It's rather beautiful really."

"It's gross." Hanabi scowled as they resumed their "spit swapping" (as Hanabi liked to call it). "If they keep this up, I won't have room for you cakes, Hinata."

"I'm sure you will. You always do." Hinata smirk at the younger girl as she began brush her long locks. Said girl began squirming under the brush. "Please hold still, Hanabi. I can't get done if you keep moving."

"But it huuuurrrtts!" Hanabi whined as she moved more.

"Let me brush her hair, Hinata." A female voice said to the elder sister. "Hanabi likes it better when I do it anyway."

It was Ino Yakamono, resident Aphrodite in the group of friends. Ino was a lovely bleach blond, normally kept in a high plat, with sky blue eyes. She normally wore the most expensive and modern clothing on the face of the Earth, but recently she had been wearing rather… "normal" clothing. "I am bringing the old school clothes back to the world." Was her explanation for her clothing declaration (that rhymed). So now, the model worthy woman wore camouflage, cargo pants with matching black combat boots. For a top she wore a tight, black muscle shirt.

"Thanks Ino." Both girls smiled to the beauty.

* * *

"What's taking Neji so long?" Sasuke asked to his best friend, Naruto Uzamaki.

"He's in a lip lock with Tenten." Naruto smirked as Sasuke scowled. He knew his best friend better than anyone. "Don't get jealous because Neji is making out with Tenten while you make out with your pillow."

Sasuke blushed a deep crimson before baring his teeth. "Look here, idiot! I don't kiss my pillow. And I am not jealous! I don't get jealous!" He shouted.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto shrugged off Sasuke like water. "Just go ask Sakura out and you can finally get some." Naruto winked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before both boys went into an empty room to retrieve their belongings. "Why would I do that?"

Naruto stopped and turned to his friend in shock. "Uh… because she's hot, single, and smart! You would be crazy not to go for her. I mean, what more do you want?!" He then paused before backing away dramatically and gasping for air. "You're not gay, are you?" He immediately corrected himself. "Not that I have anything wrong with gay people. I'm just saying that you should've told me, your best-!"

Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head. "Idiot! I'm not gay!" He growled out. "Besides, I don't see you going after her if you're so crazy about her."

"News flash: I did." Naruto smiled. "She turned me down flat like twenty times. So I moved on and fell for a much… larger catch, if you catch my drift." Naruto winked as he motioned at his chest with his hands.

"Neji would kill you if he heard what you just said about his cousin." Sasuke shook his head.

"What did you say about Hinata this time, Naruto?" Neji asked as he came into the room and grabbed his already prepared, black duffle bag. Naruto immediately began sweating and turned white as a sheet, to Sasuke amusement. "Well?"

"I see you finally finished your tongue war with Tenten. Who won?" Sasuke asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Who do you think?" Neji asked as the trio exited the room and made their way to the back exit of the warehouse. "So what were you talking about, Naruto?" Neji then turned to the pale and sweating Naruto.

"I-I-" Naruto couldn't seem to form the words. Unfortunately, Sasuke could.

"He was talking about Hinata's huge rack again. You know, boasting about how much he gets to touch them. The usual." Sasuke laughed in his head as he saw Neji change from a look of calm to one of irritation. "You know he forces her, don't you?" Sasuke just couldn't resist; and now his best friend (soon to be dead) was in a chokehold by Neji gasping for air.

"N-Neji!" Naruto choked out as he slowly slid into unconsciousness. With his last bit of energy, he turned to Sasuke with pleading eyes. "Help me, teme!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. I am sorry in advance for any spelling errors. I kind of did this in a hurry just to test some things. I enjoyed this, though. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the latestness, but then again I knew I would be late. Again, sorry. I hope you all enjoy. Please excuse my bad sense of humor. I am not a comedian. But I try ;)**

* * *

Sasuke laughed out loud as he pried Neji away from the gasping blond. Neji just scoffed before turning to Sasuke and glaring furiously. "That wasn't funny." He said.

"Ah ha! I… ah ha… never said it was funny!" Sasuke laughed between words, causing people passing the trio to look suspiciously. He then couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and just decided to let it all out.* "You should've seen your face, baka!"

"That wasn't funny -cough-!" Naruto wheezed to Sasuke as he coughed some more. "I almost died because of you!"

Sasuke finally regained himself with a sigh. "So you say." Naruto just glared.

"We're going to be late, Uchiha." Neji smirked. "Some of us would like to go home to hot sex as soon as possible. Not that we don't enjoy your company." Neji smirked.

Naruto laughed at the irony. It was always funny how Sasuke, the most popular (aside from Neji) guy in their group, didn't have a girlfriend or steady stream of women. Even Lee, the only person who Neji truly considered a bit off (even if he was his best friend), had a girlfriend across seas.

Sasuke didn't find it all that funny, as he frowned at the two and headed straight for the awaiting car. "What's wrong, teme? Can't find a love squeeze like Lee?" Naruto laughed again as his friend slammed the back door to the black Chrysler 300.

"Get in the car, Naruto." Neji instructed as he took his seat on the passenger side.

Naruto immediately stopped his laughing. Keeping a wide grin on his face, he went to open his door only to find it locked. "What the hell?" Naruto asked as he pulled again on the door, this time a little harder. "No! The door won't let me in!"

Inside of the car, both Neji and Sasuke were laughing as the driver just shook his head. "How long before he realizes that I locked the door?" Sasuke asked behind his muffled snickering.

"The day we tell him." Neji shook his head at his naïve friend, who had begun pulling the car door furiously.

"So help me, you two. If Naruto breaks my car door, I am throwing you out, and you can walk your asses to the pickup point." Shikamaru, the resident brainiac, called to his fellow members. Shikamaru was the smartest guy among the group of friends. His IQ was well over the doctor's and many other scholars around the world. He was handsome, in that bookworm and "I don't care," kind of way. He was really laid back and lazy. He didn't get into fights with anyone and preferred to stay on his own. Shikamaru wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. His hair was in its normal pineapple shape.

Sasuke unlocked the door for Naruto to jump in just as Shikamaru was pulling off. "That wasn't funny, teme." Naruto grumbled as he buckled in.

"It was to me." Sasuke smirked. This just caused a string of insults and remarks to be tossed between the two. Neji was just happily listening to them while adding some remarks of his own every once and a while. Shikamaru just continued his driving, focusing on the destination and not the noise.

After an hour of driving, the group had made it to another part of the large city. "Alright, listen up guys because I am only going to brief you on this mission once." Shikamaru said as he turned down the jazz music on his radio. Everyone gave the man their attention. Shikamaru flipped a switch on his steering wheel that made a holographic map appear on the window shield. "Your objective is to infiltrate one of the doctor's abandoned facilities created some time during the Renaissance Period. The facility is known as Leonardo's 3rd (1). I assume that the doctor enlisted Leonardo da Vinci (2) to help him create this facility some time ago."

"Why would Leonardo help the doctor with his base?" Neji asked. "I remember having a conversation with him some time ago, and he reassured me that he would not aid the doctor in any of his experiments."

"Perhaps it wasn't the doctor that asked Leonardo for his help. Maybe one of his more trusted men went to ask Leonardo for his artistic help in creating the building or whatever is in it." Shikamaru responded.

"Maybe they didn't ask. Maybe they "persuaded" him." Naruto said.

"Our intelligence only suggests that the building was named after Leonardo. Nothing more." The screen then zeroed in on the facility. "This is what the building looks like. It is still in top condition, meaning that someone has been visiting the place regularly. I would think that the doctor has some of his men to keep watch over the place. That means that something valuable is inside."

The screen then switched to a pile of papers and a marble slab. "These are what you need to obtain." Shikamaru said. "The relic is unknown, but apparently it has some value to the doctor, so it would be best to keep it from him; at least until we know what it does. These files are on some critical life forms the doctor seeks to create. Our inside source says that the papers and relic are kept on opposite ends of the facility, so you will have to split up. I suggest that Neji goes for the papers while both Sasuke and Naruto head towards the relic."

"Hey, where is Leonardo's 3rd at anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Florence, Italy Naruto." Shikamaru answered. "A jet will pick you up as soon as we get to the pickup point. It will then fly you for about 2 hours until you get to Florence. You'll fly over the building and parachute down about a mile away from the actual place." The screen changed one last time to a steal door on the side of the large structure. "Your point of entry is wherever you see fit. From there on, you are on your own. You will have one hour to get in and get out before the jet comes back around. After you get on the returning jet, you will be taken to Egypt to meet with me, Temari, Gaara, and Kankoru for a debriefing and a little R&R."

"Sounds simple enough." Sasuke smirked.

"This should be easy. All we have to do is get in and get out with the stone and papers without being discovered." Naruto smiled.

"You will arrive during the night and the mission will end at dawn." Shikamaru said. "Your communicators are on your watches inside of your duffle bags. Try to stay in touch without drawing too much attention. And be safe. I can't stress that enough. I don't want to be that guy that has to go back to your women and tell them the bad news. I don't have the time or patience."

"And here I thought you hated us." Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Shikamaru. We will be safe. At least, I know I will be."

* * *

Tenten had left the warehouse after Neji had gotten into Shikamaru's car. She was always worried when Neji went off on those little missions, but it was only natural. She loved him and would be crushed if he didn't return. The feeling, she knew, was mutual.

Ever since the day they were created, a spark had formed between the two. When Tenten was scared or nervous, Neji was there to reassure her and be strong for her. He defended her against all harm, and Tenten would do the same for him. At first, it was more of a brother/sister relationship. But some time later, it had evolved into something more. They had fallen in love and it scared the hell out of them. But they had grown to accept each other and soon confessions were in the air. And ever since, they have been inseparable.

Tenten walked back to her and Neji's apartment. It was a fair sized home with a great view of the city. The building was inspired by many Spaniard homes. It was painted clay red with a darker brown. The door was steel (Neji wanted it to be) with several locks. Aside from that, the apartment looked like your average home with its fair share of secrets.

Tenten went inside the house and locked the door behind her. She went straight for the shower. Without Neji being there, she could probably get more done. Normally, Neji would have her locked in their bedroom for hours upon end. Both divulging in each other's warmth and lust. But not today. Today Tenten sought to take a nice, warm bubble bath and do a bit of shopping.

She let her hair down from the buns and allowed it to caress her form. She then stripped free from her clothing and sank into the tub. "Life is grand." She mused before dunking her head under water.

* * *

**(1): This is purely fiction. I made that name up just because I couldn't think of anything better. **

**(2): For all of you who don't know, Leonardo da Vinici was a famous inventor, architect (not sure if I spelled that right), and artist. He made many inventions, including his famous "Flying Machine." The Italian man was truly ahead of his time, which is why I chose him for this first adventure. **

**Hope you all like this chapter and please excuse my mistakes! I didn't mean it! DX LOL! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter of "Normal to the Naked Eye!" In this chapter, I want to tell you that this is a little... tainted towards the end. And there are also biblical references. I'm not sure if any of you will care that much, but you should know, just in case. Okay, enjoy! Please excuse any grammatical errors. **

* * *

(Normal POV)

_"We are now flying over Florence, Italy. We will be over Leonardo's 3rd in a matter of minutes. Please prep yourselves for immediate departure." _The man flying the private jet said over the intercom to the three young men.

"Alright guys, suit up. We're going in." Neji said as he threw his long brown locks behind his shoulder. He then tied it into a high plat very much like Ino's. He had traded out his regular clothes, after the first hour on the jet ride to Florence, for a black turtle neck sweater and even darker sweat pants. His shoes were switched with black combat boots and his hands bore knuckle-less gloves.

After he fixed his hair into a suitable style, Neji put on a brown parachute before tossing one to both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto wore similar clothing to Neji; only his spiky, blond hair was covered with a black skull cap. Sasuke too wore similar clothing; only instead of a turtleneck he wore a regular black muscle shirt. Each boy placed the parachute on his body.

_"We're over the drop point!" _Exclaimed the captain, shouting as the doors to the jet rushed open. _"I'll be back in one hour for the pick-up and flight to Egypt. Please, be safe!" _

The wind whipped through each of the men's hair as the new current came rushing through the jet. Neji took his position in front of the open door. "Try to stay together!" He shouted behind him to the waiting men. He then turned back to face them before giving a smirk. "And for the love of God, Naruto, don't do anything stupid!" With that, Neji fell out of the aircraft backwards and to the awaiting building.

"You heard the man, Sasuke! Don't fuck this up!" Before Sasuke could smack him, Naruto ran to the exit and jumped at an alarming rate. Sasuke just cursed before following his knuckleheaded partner out.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

It was fun jumping out of a moving plane and sailing through the air, something that would normally scare people shitless. I could feel it as I flew through the sky, adrenaline! You can say whatever you want about me, but you sure as hell better remember one thing: I, Uzamaki Naruto, am an adrenaline junky. Adrenaline, no matter what happens to me, is something that I can't give up. No, I will never lose my high. Never.

Heh. I remember when I did those horrible things to those people. I remember the rush I felt after every drop of blood splashed to the ground, or flew back on my face. It was like the bloodied masses were spiting me for taking their dear lives. At that time, it didn't matter. Their screams, tears, and blood only fueled my ever growing desire.

I remember how I would run my bloodied hand through my hair after each murder; staining the strands of rich gold with thick red. Ironic really. When I was first created and looked into the mirror for the very first time, the Doctor told me that my hair resembled that of God's Apple of Eden (1). So when I ran my bloodied hands through my hair, it was like I had tainted the forbidden fruit.

Anyway, I had never seen the fruit before then, but the Doctor was very close to being right. For me, my hair was more like the Apple of Discord (2). I did bring about discord wherever I went, so it was only logical.

Pfft! Look at me! I'm starting to sound like Sai and Shikamaru: logic and feelings, emotions. Who needs that junk when you have what I have? No one needs emotions to survive. No one! …but then again, those emotions are the only things that make us human.

(Normal POV)

As Naruto landed on the ground, he immediately undid his parachute and hid in some nearby bushes. He had to wait for Sasuke to land so that they could infiltrate Leonardo's 3rd without being seen. "Neji's probably already inside of the base, looking for those files." Naruto thought. He then glanced at his watch. 4:45 Am. He had landed three minutes ago, so now they only had fifty-something minutes left.

"Hey loser, are you just going to stand there or are we going to get in there and finish this mission?" Sasuke asked his dazed friend.

"When the hell did you land?" Naruto glared.

"Same time you did." Sasuke smirked. "You're surprisingly light for someone so dense."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Naruto sarcastically laughed. "Take off you damn chute so we can get in and get out."

"Way ahead of you, baka." Sasuke whispered back as he raced towards the large building. He was moving surprisingly light considering how fast he was running.

"Wait for me!" Naruto whispered loudly before hovering over the ground and flying towards his friend. There was no flame coming from his feet, not even an odd light. The only thing separating him from the earth, like Hanabi, was air.

* * *

(Neji's POV)

Leonardo's 3rd was magnificent. The structure was only one floor, probably with a lab underneath that covered much of the jungle it resided in. The building stood tall with its brick walls and marble arches. There was a very large door, probably several feet thick with titanium that stood between me and the inside. There were no guards scouting the perimeter, no camera (that I could see) zooming on my person, and no lights. It was just me and the door. Nothing but space and opportunity in between.

The Doctor, from my many years serving under him, was brilliant. There was no one who could compare, in terms of science and mathematics (aside from maybe Shikamaru). Like the great Leonardo da Vinci, the Doctor was far ahead of his time in everything. So there was no way he would doubt that we, his own personal creations that he designed in his perfect image, could entering this building. I could feel something wasn't right. There had to be more.

(Normal POV)

Neji stood before the large door in wonder. His eyes searched every inch of the steel beast, but nothing could ease his discomfort. "There has to be more." He whispered, placing a hand on the cold door.

Almost immediately, the door emitted an electromagnetic field (3). Blue sparks of electricity shot through the air and completely incinerated the standing trees and bushes, each turning to ash upon impact.

For Neji, this was nothing. Just a small tingle if anything. "There we go." He mused, retracting his hand. As a test, Neji rushed it back at the door. Again, the electric bolts shot from the door and lashed out at the surrounding area and person. Neji just stood there, taking the whips of electricity without so much as a yawn. "Let's see. I could blow the door down, but then whatever security there is would be scrambling to find me, not to mention Naruto and Sasuke. I guess I will have to just phase through it."

Walking a few feet away from the large, titanium door, Neji got into a running stance. With a small sigh, he ran at the door full speed. Before fully reaching the door, Neji's body began flickering before turning completely transparent. Neji slid through the titanium door with ease. Now he was poised to strike, and there was no one who could stop him.

* * *

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Instead of going through the front door like Neji, the two men had opted for entering via rooftop. Upon reaching the top, they settled themselves for a moment, looking out into the distance. The beauty this building offered was unparalleled. Just from standing there, both men could see the far away streets of the city of Florence and the small canals reach to some port cities. Closer to the base, both could see the forest they had landed in. The area was lush with greenery and dew.

"Dew?" Sasuke asked himself. Checking his watch, he cursed. The time had increase exponentially and now instead of completing their mission, the two men were enjoying scenery. "Dope, haul ass! We've got to get that damn rock."

Naruto's eyes went as large as saucers. He too had forgotten about the mission as they had stared at the endless area. No wonder this building was named after the famous artist. Like the Statue of David (4), one could truly admire the full beauty of Leonardo's work and genius.

As Naruto was cursing himself and the famous architect, Sasuke had lifted a glass panel on the roof with ease. "Stop sulking over there and jump in." Sasuke whispered to his friend. "This should lead us straight to the main pathway that, in turn, leads us to the rock." Naruto nodded to Sasuke before leaping into the building. He was immediately sent floating above the ground for an even softer landing. At once, Naruto's cerulean eyes were glazed over with green numbers, codes, and red dots. "What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered down.

"There are heat signatures between those walls. And there's a bigger one further down the hall, waiting." Naruto answered.

Sasuke just jumped through the glass opening and landed neatly beside Naruto. There was no thud. "Well stop gawking at them and let's get moving." He then shoved Naruto in the direction of the stone, but the boy was as solid as a statue. "Come on, Naruto! Just looking at them won't make them go away. WE need to move. Now!"

Taking the annoying hint, Naruto moved towards the objective. But something in the back of his head said that he should return for that room and discover what was there.

* * *

(Tenten's POV)

When I got out of the tub I had fallen into what humans would call… a deep sleep. I dreamt of our time with the doctor, when we were all together for the first time since being created. I remember everything: every mannerism, voice, word. Everything!

Flashback:

"Now that we are all together, I want to send my first plan into action." The doctor said. No one dared speak while he spoke. It was an unspoken rule: Give all of your attention to the man who made you. "I want you all to go terrorize the public. Make everything you do question the presence of their God. Make them turn on him!"

_Everyone in the room either clapped at the doctor's proclamation or laughed wholeheartedly at the soon destruction. It was Hanabi who spoke first. "Oh, can I slowly break all of their fingers and toes?" She pleaded like the little girl she was. _

The doctor came over to her and patted her head approvingly. "Hanabi has the right idea." He smiled to us. It was then that I had thought his smile was more fatherly than creator. "Tell me my children, what will you do with your powers?"

All of us had been silent. This was the first time he had ever asked us what we were going to do to the people. The normal plan, at least for me, was to make their deaths as quick as possible. "I…" Naruto was the first to step forward. "I want to be showered in their blood and I take their lives." At the time, Naruto's idea made me giddy with excitement and a new lust for dead souls.

"I am going to create new paintings with their blood and make sculptures with their limbs." Sai smirked so evilly then that, now looking back on it, makes me a bit freaked out. "I will title my work, "Dismembered." What do you think?"

"Perfect!" The doctor smiled. He then turned to the rest of us expectantly. "What about the rest of you? Surely my perfect creations have more to them than stabbing and burning!"

I remember Hinata stepping forward then. "I want to break them. I want them to break like dolls." Her voice then was more of that maniacal scream that crazy, female scientist had. It was definitely effective for scaring little kids and (maybe even) grown men.

Immediately after Hinata, I walked forward and spoke. "I'm going to fill them with such fear and resentment so that all they can do is die." At this, I drew my hidden blade from my long sleeves. "I am going to slowly cut every part of them into pieces and make their family eat what is left." The doctor's thick glasses gave a glare that shielded his dancing eyes. And then, a wicked smile graced his lips.

End of Flash Back

After that, I can't recall what the rest said. No, I didn't want to remember what they said. Everything that had come from our lips were solemn swears. None of the things we told the doctor was a lie. I did chop several men into pieces and make their wives devour what was left. I made their children watch everything and live through it, only to ensure that the doctor's plans moved forward. Yet, I can still hear what the doctor had said after the last proclamation was made.

The doctor let out a toe curling laugh. "Brilliant! Just simply brilliant!" He then laughed more, causing the rest of us to stand on uneasy grounds. When he calmed himself, the doctor stood erect and smiled. "Go my children. Go like bats out of hell and spread the doubt of God! And when that is finished, the world will be in chaos. No one will know what to do and God will cripple under the humans' stares and questions. And after that, I will claim my rightful spot as the leader of the new world! I will be GOD!" (5)

I shuddered. Something must be wrong with the world if that memory has come up. What was going on in that little mind of his?

* * *

**(1): The Apple of Eden is known as the forbidden fruit. God had told Adam and Eve (the first of his humans) not to eat the apple, for it was his, thus being forbidden. Alas, the two did. Adam because of Eve and Eve because of a snake. **

**(2): Apple of Discord was what is said to have started the Trojan War. In Greek Mythology it is said to be the main item of Goddess Eris. **

**(3): The Electromagnetic field- a physical field that extends indefinitely throughout space. It emits stationary charges or currents to completely (when turned to a certain power level) destroy anything within it's vicinity. **

**(4): The "Last Supper" is a picture Leonardo da Vinci painted during the Italian Renessaince. It was a picuture of Jesus and his disciples. "One of you will betray me." **

**(5): Okay, I kind of got this line from Death Note. Not the original line, but it was inspired by Light Yagami. **

**OK! So that's that chapter. I think I am going to introduce some new things in this story's next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey party people! I hope you're ready for another awesome (if I do say so myself) chapter! I am sorry for any future mistakes in writing this chapter and previous chapters. I am only human. Lol. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

(Naruto and Sasuke)

The duo of Naruto and Sasuke had been running down the large hall for quite some time before reaching their target. The stone was in a bullet proof display case in the middle of the room. Several desks were lined around the stone with papers, files, and pens thrown among them.

Sasuke walked over to a desk and grabbed some random papers in both of hands. "People were studying the stone before they left." He deduced.

Naruto's eyes were tented again. "The heat signatures are low. They left some time ago." He then turned to the glass case, squinting his eyes. "There's an alarm system on the case. If we crack it then the whole place would be on high alert, and guards could be here within seconds."

"This would be the perfect time to have Neji phase his hands through this thing." Sasuke sighed. "Maybe we should call him."

"Nah. I think it would be best if we just take care of this the old fashioned way." Naruto gave Sasuke a foxy grin before dropping his black duffle bag on the ground. He then proceeded to crack his knuckles.

"Don't break the case, Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "Do you want the world to know we're here?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he opened the duffle bag. He then pulled out a circular disk. "I was going to give you this so you could open the case without activating the alarm."

Sasuke took the disk from Naruto. "Oh." He said. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of some business." Naruto called as he raced out of the room.

After Naruto left, Sasuke looked down at the disk. "… What am I supposed to do with this?"

(With Naruto)

Naruto was now running back to where he and Sasuke had entered through the roof. For him, those heat signatures that he had seen were too suspicious to leave unchecked.

As he turned the last corner, Naruto found their presence again. They were a little more than thirty steps from where he stood. "Proceed with caution." He crossed the gap in one long stride.

Now he was face to face with a large, titanium door and coded lock. "Child's play." Naruto told himself. Cracking his knuckles again, Naruto lunged his fist into the lock. Electricity shot out from the electronic keypad before the device fizzed out. A small beep came from the machine and the metal door slid open.

Naruto praised his work, looking down at the busted machine. "All in a day's work." He smirked, but he didn't notice the large fist sailing towards his face. Nor did he notice the figure shrouded in darkness behind him. Watching.

* * *

(With Neji)

In his hands, Neji had finally secured the paperwork he was sent to retrieve. It hadn't taken him more than five minutes to reach the office in which he stood, and even less to find and secure the target of his mission: the documents.

Neji now stood with his ear piece placed into his right ear. Tapping a button on it, he began waltzing casually around the room. While waiting, he stopped every so often to look at certain items that caught his attention.

"Hello?"

"Did you retrieve the stone?" Neji asked as he picked up a stone figurine.

With a small grunt, Sasuke answered, "I'm working on it." Then there was another grunt and a clanking of glass. "Phew! I'm done, no thanks to Naruto."

Putting the figurine down, Neji walked over to the large glass window of the office. The moon sent a sea of light into the room, washing Neji's pale body. "Where is Naruto?"

"I think he went to the bathroom." Sasuke said. There was then ruffling heard on the other end, coupled with the opening of a zipper. "He said he was going to take care of some "business, so I kind of shrugged it off. I mean, it's _Naruto_ we're talking about." The zipper was then closed again.

Sighing, Neji took a step out of the door of the office. He paused for a moment, and then continued walking. "We have about thirty minutes before our ride comes back around."

"Might as well go find Naruto now that we have everything we need to call this mission a success." Sasuke responded. As soon as he finished talking, a large bang erupted in the air. It was followed by a large grunt and crash. "Neji did you-!" A string of whistles followed, cutting Sasuke off again.

"I'm heading there now." Neji said as he quickly rounded the corner. All the while, the same figure that was watching Naruto stared after him. A small smirk broke out on its face.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Wobbly, Naruto stood his ground. Being punched through a wall was one thing, but being constantly impaled with some sort of manically engineered machine gun was a totally different story. The bullets to the gun weren't normal. They were made of some alien material that, when shot, emitted a blue spark and magnetic field. The bullets were launched so fast that they made a sharp whistling sound. To say that Naruto was shocked (in more ways than one) would be a huge understatement. So now he stood, back against the wall and being constantly impaled by bullets. Metallic beats, followed by small snaps, would sound as the bullets hit Naruto's blocking arms.

At every opportunity, Naruto would look around. He had gradually noticed that he was being pushed back by the sheer force of the bullets. The wall behind him had given way long ago. It was replaced with a large, gaping hole that was open to the cool night air outside.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Come on, take it like a man!" Cackled the voice of the large man in front of him. Naruto peeked over his arms. He could finally fully see the man, not just his shape. To his surprise, the man wasn't a man at all. Instead, it was a burly robot that could probably pass for a human if coated in makeup. "If you don't, then I will be forced to drag you out and finish this myself!" Cracking his knuckles, Naruto was pushed to believe that the brute would actually do it.

Naruto tried to walk as the bullets were being shot, but it was no use. Every time he took a step forward the force would increase, causing him to immediately backtrack.

"No wonder there wasn't anyone on guard. Hell, who needs human guards when you can have this guy?" Naruto was now grinding his teeth as the distance between him and the outside world began to close. He knew that the second he was outside, those hidden heat signatures would be on him like a fly on stink. "Tell your buddies to get lost!" He shouted over the barrage of bullets.

"Oh, so what the doctor says about you is true!" The robot man laughed. It was now more of a manufactured laugh than that of his earlier one. "You can see heat signatures! My, he truly is a genius!"

"What's so funny, metal mouth?!" Sasuke's voice was like music to Naruto's ears. Said man had just thrown a kick at the robot man, sending him sailing (much like Naruto had been) into the next room. The bullets aimed at Naruto finally stopped.

Allowing his defense to drop momentarily, Naruto fell to his knees. "They don't make weapons like they used to." He weakly laughed at his own joke.

Sasuke helped him to his feet. "How could you let that guy pin you against the wall like that?"

"As you can probably tell," Naruto sarcastically motioned to the broken wall, "there is no wall!"

Before a quarrel could start between the two, Neji stepped between them. "I think this would be the perfect time to get out of here. We've got what we've come for and the jet should be making its way here in a matter of minutes."

"We can't go yet." Naruto said, pointing behind his shoulder. "There are more waiting for us outside."

There was silence. "Naruto, can you still fly?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded immediately. "We better mount up, Sasuke." Sasuke gave a large grin before jumping onto Naruto's back. Neji latched himself securely onto Naruto's right arm.

Naruto stared quizzically at his friends. "I know you guys love me and all, but do you really think now is the best time to-"

"Yah little pony!" Sasuke ordered as he tugged Naruto's hair forcefully. Neji just rolled his eyes as Naruto shouted in pain, firmly planted on the ground. "I _said _YAH!" Now Sasuke pulled his hair more forcefully.

"What the hell, dude?!" Naruto roared.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't getting the picture, Neji just simply kicked Naruto in the back of his leg. "Fly!"

There was silence before Naruto said, "Oh…" Finally getting what Sasuke and Neji were getting at, Naruto ran out of the base with the two happily mounted. He then gave one big jump before soaring into the air. A hail of bullets escaped from down below, lighting the night sky like fireworks.

* * *

(After the trio had left the base...)

None noticed rubble falling to the ground as the robot man stood, an angry smile playing on his face. The figure that had been following the three men stepped next to the robot. "They took the bait." He said.

Another metallic cackle escaped the robot's mouth. "Everything's going as planned then." Walking back to his room, the man opened the large doors wide, revealing several pods lining the walls. Each pod contained a child. "He suspected something. We're going to have to be more careful with him and those eyes around."

"Him, sir?" The shadowed figure asked.

"The blond one… Naruto." He answered. He walked over to the pods and the children inside. "He could detect their heat signatures, and those of the men outside."

"Then that means that things are progressing better than we had hoped." Another man stepped into the room. This one bore long, almost purple black hair that flowed freely in the air. His high cheekbones structured his masculine face, and those slit eyes provided another reason to fear the man without knowing his name. The man wore thick glasses and a white lab coat with a clipboard in his right hand with a pen in the other.

Both men prior to his entrance immediately fell to their knees and bowed. "Dr. Orochimaru!" They exclaimed.

"Tell me, how long has there been a heat present in my creations?" The doctor asked, amused.

"We don't know, sir!" The robotic man hurriedly responded. "We just recently found out when Naruto Uzamaki-!"

Orochimaru cut him off by raising his hand to his glass creations. "Naruto was here?" Both men nodded their heads urgently. Orochimaru let out a low, skin crawling laugh. A wicked smiled was permanently etched onto his face. "This is magnificent! Just magnificent!"

"Sir?" Both men questioned.

Like the crack of a whip, Orochimaru had both men bleeding on the ground; one from oil and the other from pure blood. "Didn't I say never to question me?" He growled out. He then turned back to his creations. Their small bodies were constantly growing, and before long they would be about the same age as his former specimen.

Orochimaru hurriedly wrote something onto his clip board before pulling out a radio. "Send in two new guards and a Seeker. This room has to be guarded and locked before the sunlight seeps in, so have them here immediately." A voice on the other end formally agreed before the line went dead. (1)

Glancing once more at his prized creations, Orochimaru let another laugh escape him and then fade away as he exited the room. All according to plan.

* * *

(With Tenten)

Tenten silently shifted her weight on the bed to look at her alarm clock. It was 3:00am. About two hours ago Tenten had finally decided to shut her body down for some rest; the kind of rest without any more of those unwanted dreams. Now here she was, rolling back over to answer the phone. One of these days she swore she would rip the thing out of the wall. "Hello?"

"Hey Tenten, are you awake?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Dammit Sakura! It's three in the morning and you want to know if I'm asleep?!" Irritated, Tenten made a motion to put the phone back on the receiver, but thought better of it. "You had better have more to say other than 'Are you awake?'!"

"Jeez Tenten, calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything." Sakura spoke. Then she added, "At least not yet, anyway."

"Point being?"

"There's a mandatory meeting at the warehouse in thirty minutes." Sakura said. "Be there or be square." With that, Sakura hung up the phone, leaving a very pissed off Tenten in the cold.

"I hate Mondays." Tenten sighed as she rested her head back on her pillow.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I know I did. Naruto can be a really funny character when you make him be. XD Even Sasuke. But anyway, I am working on another chapter as we speak. This one wil be focused on some of the other characters. Namely Tenten and the other girls (aside from Temari). I hope you all stick around to see it. **

**1: So I guess you already know that Orochimaru is the mysterious doctor. Very scary. He can kill people with one hand. *shudders* BTW! He has a very powerful ... "love" for science. Oh, and a Seeker... yeah. You will find out what they are probably next chapter. No promises. **

**~Thank you!**


End file.
